1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device using an electrostatic induction phenomenon to display images.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting device (OLED) are among widely used flat panel displays.
The LCD is a display device using electro-optical characteristics of liquid crystals in which light transmission amounts are varied according to the intensity of an applied electric field to thereby realize the display of images. The PDP is a display device for displaying images using plasma generated by gas discharge. In the OLED, electrons and holes are injected into an organic illumination layer from a cathode (electron injection electrode) and an anode (hole injection electrode), respectively. The injected electrons and holes are combined to generate excitons, which illuminate when converting from an excited state to a ground state.
Recently, research regarding the manufacture of a display device having a simple structure, as well as improved performance, has been actively ongoing. Specifically, a display device capable of opening and closing a switching device using an electrostatic force and an elastic force to control when a pixel is turned ON/OFF has been researched.
To generate the electrostatic force, a high voltage may be applied to the switching device, but when the width of the signal transmitting line is narrow, the signal transmitting line may not be capable of enduring a high voltage such that the signal transmitting line may be burned. Therefore, the signal transmitting line should have a width that is larger than a specific size. However, when the signal transmitting line is wider, the area that is occupied by the signal transmitting line is increased, which may decrease the aperture ratio.